DC COMICS: Wonder Woman (s1 ep05 FEMINUM MYSTIQUE pt 2)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA WONDER WOMAN IN THE MEDIA WONDER WOMAN '77 IN THE MEDIA WONDER WOMAN '77 SEASON 1 YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by DC Wiki: Diana goes into work the next morning, after Drusilla had seemingly vanished. She tells Steve that she may have gone home (Paradise Island, but Steve doesn’t know of this), so Steve suggest that maybe Diana should take a few days off and go to look for her, but Diana refuses, knowing that it will take her a good while to go to Paradise Island and to get back. She states that she will stay and keep looking.XXXXMeanwhile, on the other side of town, Peter Knight has arrived to see Wonder Girl, in the guise of Wonder Woman. Peter recognises her and suggest that she might be a different girl. Radl refuses to believe this and pretends to throw Peter in the cell with her, so she can prove that she is the real deal. She is able to deflect the bullets, so they knock her out, deducing (thinking) that she is the real Wonder Woman.XXXXPeter’s disappearance involving the XPJ-1 is brought up when Blankenship calls Diana about him. Steve answers and tell them that they have no idea where he is.XXXXRadl and Knight investigate the metal on Wonder Girl’s bracelets, discovering that the metal is an alien one. Peter thinks back to the night that he thought of Drusilla having something of a crush on him, when she met him at Diana’s apartment. He intends to use this as a means to seduce her and find out what the metal is on her bracelets. He asks her about it, while the others are listening in, and she tells him that the metal is called Feminum. However, when he asks about where it is from, she accidentally lets slip that it is from Paradise Island and where it’s located on the map.XXXXBack in Washington, Steve is informed that there may be enemy activity located near Paradise Island. Hearing this, Diana makes a cover story about going home to find Drusilla and flees to Paradise Island. She happily meets her mother again and finds out that Drusilla isn’t here either. Diana instructs her mother to make defence plans around the Island and Hippolyta gives her full charge.XXXXXDiana soon advises the other Amazons to cover up the prepare for the assault with a story that it is simply a hunting trip. Queen Hippolyta remarks that the Nazi’s will be simple child’s play to the Amazon, only for Diana to counter and say that there should be caution and strategy when dealing with them.XXXXXSoon, the Nazi’s arrive on the far coast of Paradise Island, but some of the Amazon’s are too busy playing along like children and fantasising over how good-looking some of the Nazi’s might be. While, Wonder Woman advises them to be disciplined, the lookout Amazon’s are still knocked out, when the Amazon’s prove to be careless. Wonder Woman is then knocked out along with them.XXXXXBack in Washington, Wonder Girl escapes from her prison and calls up General Blankenship. Trying to find Steve and Diana, she goes to the XPJ-1 testing site and tries to tell him that she was taken prisoner and of the plans to take over the XPJ-1. Also, she seems to think that Peter is dead, but he is on the site, with Steve, and still alive. She gathers that, since Peter was off on the day before the previous one, he is a spy and asks Steve to enquire.XXXXXStarting to believe her, Steve goes to ask Peter about it. When Peter is confronted about this, Peter attacks Steve and soon finds himself arrested. However, Wertz is on site and ready to sabotage the XPJ-1.XXXXBack on Paradise Island, while the Feminum is being mined and collected, Hippolyta is threatened with death if Wonder Woman attempts to start any kind of revolution. Hippolyta appoints Wonder Woman to take up the position of new Queen, even if Hippolyta is killed. Defying this advice and then eventually beginning to see that her mother is defiant enough, Wonder Woman starts up a plan with the other Amazons.XXXXXThis is made easier when Wonder Woman meets Wonder Girl and the two start taking out one of the Nazi’s on guard and coming up with a good plan. The plan is for the Amazons to start pretend fighting and allow Wonder Woman some more time to get back her bracelets and give the others theirs. Wonder Woman is soon able to apprehend more of the guards and they corner Radl and his men.XXXXLater on, Drusilla informs Wonder Woman that Peter is a spy and Radl is quizzed about this possibility. Radl also tells her about Wertz and the future plans for the XPJ-1. Dru and Wonder Woman head off to stop Wertz, who has knocked out Steve and taken his place as the pilot of the XPJ-1. Wonder Woman runs in, on her own, and grabs the wing of the plane, using her strength to hold it down, stopping it from taking off.XXXXXXWertz gets away, but he is stopped by Wonder Girl en route and Steve successfully flies the XPJ-1. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman '77 Category:Drusilla Wonder Girl Category:Queen Hippolyta Category:Steve Trevor Category:Etta Candy